


The Cabin

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The woods are lovely, dark and deep.”  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "alive" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100 community.
> 
> Written during Season 2.

He bursts into the little cabin nearly overtaken by nature, almost immediately shouldering the rifle that shares his name. Sunlight filtering through the collapsed roof shows a trail of blood starting in the middle of the room, leading through small, optimistic plants and dead leaves into the decrepit cabin’s other room. He enters the second room with a surprising lack of regard for his own safety, seeing only the blood-soaked clothes in a motionless heap barely recognizable as his own brother. He finally relaxes when he finds a strong pulse under his fingers and a wan smile meets his eyes.


End file.
